1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to copy holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved copy holder for a typewriter including a fiber optic positionable cursor for highlighting documents to be copied
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided the use of copy holders in combination with typewriters in the past wherein the prior art devices have heretofore failed to provide a compact organization utilizing document high-lighting means. In this connection there have been several attempts to develop copy holding devices which may be easily and efficiently associated with existing typewriters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,737 to Furrey sets forth a bracket securable to a forward edge framework of a typewriter to support a transparent "L" shaped document support. The Furrey patent sets forth an early example of a document copy support stand, but is of a relatively cumbersome organization, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,478 to Moseley sets forth a book-holding attachment for use with typewriters including a plurality of transverse brackets mounted to a support plate positionable adjacent an existing typewriter. The Moseley patent, due to its positioning offset to a typewriter, fails to set forth the alignment of the document&and the typewriter keys, as is desirable.
U.S Pat. No. 1,330,687 to Kobler. et al., sets forth a copy holder for a typewriter wherein an elaborate framework is pivotally mounted to a plurality of upstanding brackets permanently mounted to the typewriter to provide support for a pivotal copy support plate mounted on the apparatus.
U.S Pat. 3,762,529 to Griffith sets forth a copy holder for dispensing gummed labels from a wound roll onto a typewriter. The pedestal arrangement is mounted for underlying securement to a typewriter to position the dispenser overlying the typewriter paper table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,385 to Singley sets forth an elongate bracket utilizing a plurality of downwardly depending legs for underlying securement to a typewriter wherein the bracket extends upwardly beyond the typewriter to support a document for copying.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved typewriter copy holder apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.